dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromancer Armor
DF Male Base Necromancer Armor.jpg|Male Base Necromancer Armor DF Female Base Necromancer Armor.jpg|Female Base Necromancer Armor DF Male Complete Necromancer Armor.jpg|Male Complete Necromancer Armor The Necromancer class is one of the three classes that Artix can take the player to be trained. Base Stats Weapon Type(s) *'Melee': 5 *'Ranged': 5 *'Magic': 5 'Defense' *'Parry': 0 *'Dodge': 0 *'Block': 0 Offense *'Critical': 5 *'Bonus': 0 *'Damage': 1-10 *'Element': Darkness Abilities Shield *'Level': 1 *'Description': +80 Block for 2 turns *'Effect': +80 Block for 2 turns *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 4 Turn *'Level': 2 *'Description': +200% resist to last attack's element *'Effect': +200% resist to last attack's element for two turns *'Mana Cost': 22 *'Prerequisites': DA only *'Recharge Time': 5 Sleep *'Level': 3 *'Description': Sleep *'Effect': Puts target to sleep for 3 turns *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 19 Diversion *'Level': 4 *'Description': Target: +80 Block. All: %150 Dmg. *'Effect': Targeted monster receives +80% to block AND -50 to resistance to the element of your weapon (?) for 3 turns. All others receive -50 to resistance to the element of your weapon (?) for 3 turns. *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown Fury *'Level': 5 *'Description': Multi *'Effect': Attacks all enemies *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 0 Final Blow *'Level': 6 *'Description': Guaranteed Crit *'Effect': Three hits of 100% Damage. Does 300% damage in total. *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 14 Summon *'Level': 7 *'Description': Call an undead minion *'Effect': Summons an undead minion to attack for you, sometimes summon different creatures that perform more hits, this is the total of hits performed per minion: #'(FIrst): '''Undead Beastmaster: 1 hit #'(Second): Undead Amputated Warrior: 1 hit #(Third): Undead Spear Warrior: 1 hit #(Fourth): Undead Mage: 2 hits #(Fifth): Undead Necromancer: 2 hits #(Sixth): Undead DragonLord: 3 hits *'''Mana Cost: 5 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 4 Pet *'Level': 8 *'Description': Wild Damage Range Attack *'Effect': Summons skeletal "pet" who does a single attack to the enemy for 75%-150% damage. *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 14 Horror *'Level': 9 *'Description': Call an undead minion who targets MP. *'Effect': Attacks target's mana points *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 0 Dominate *'Level': 10 *'Description': Target attacks self or deals 150% dmg to you. *'Effect': Monster attacks self or gets "Power Boost": +50% dmg, 1 turn. *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 2 Mend *'Level': 11 *'Description': Steal Life and replenish 10% HP over 3 turns *'Effect': Does 10% Darkness dmg to target and heals you over 3 turns *'Mana Cost': 30 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 7 Zombify *'Level': 12 *'Description': 120% disease dmg over 10 turns *'Effect': Disease DoT attack over 10 turns *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 2 Seed *'Level': 100 *'Description': 100-300% delayed dmg in 3 turns *'Effect': Summons extra minion on third turn after Seed, doing 100%-300% damage each hit. Can Carry over to next battle *'Mana Cost': 10 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 4 *'Note:' Effect carries over into other battles Mystify *'Level': 14 *'Description': -50 to hit, monster does +75% Dmg *'Effect': -70 hit +70 Critical attack over 3 turns *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 'List of Official Necromancer Equipment' #Necromancer Cape #Necromancer Cowl #Necrostaff ' (Default)' Notes *The Necromancer Cape and Necromancer's Cowl are able to be obtained by purchasing them from Cysero's Superstore of Savings. *Artix sends you to Zorbak to train this armor. *The green eyes on the armor look around. *While wearing this Armor, your character floats instead of running, similar to that of Noxus. *You have to complete Noxus Fumes quest to unlock this armor. *Any skills on the right side need a Dragon Amulet to execute, like most classes. *"Summon" will call forth one of six different creatures each time it is used. *Theres a very, very, VERY slim chance when you do a normal attack that you instead summon a boot that kicks your enemy. *To gain the DeathKnight armor, you must fully train this armor, along with fully training the Paladin armor. Tactic (Non-DA): A combo for players wearing this armor is: #'Step #1: '''Use "'Sleep'." #'Step #2:' Use "'Mend'." #'Step #3:' Finally, use "'Fury'." '''Tactic (DA only): '''An easy way to kill Alina/Cysero, using this class, is to use "'Dominate"' and watch them deal themselves extreme damage. However, due to the backwards effect of "'Dominate"''', there is a 50% chance that the trick will backfire. Skills in Use Image:Normalattackclaw.png|Normal Attack 2 - Clawing Image:NecromancerSkillShield.png|Shield/Seed Image:NecromancerSkillFinal.png|Final Blow Image:Summon4.png|Summon-1 hit Image:Summonspeardude.png‎|Summon-1 hit Image:Summon2.png|Summon-1 hit Image:Summon3.png|Summon-2 hits Image:Summon1.png|Summon-2 hits Image:Summonaxeman.png|Summon-3 hits Image:FuryNecromancer.png|Fury Image:Mend.png|Mend Category:Tier 2 Classes. Category:Class Armors